Breathe You In
by Ithilium
Summary: Songfic. Kenshin's thoughts while looking at a sleeping Kaoru...


**_Breath You In _**

Song: Breath you In

by Stabbing Westward.

Kenshin look at the sleeping Kaoru who laid beside him. Her hair had sprinkled all aroud them and was entwined with his own crimson locks, which had been loose in the midst of their passion

_Tomorrow came too soon _

_I barely made it through today_

He look towards the window where he could clearly see the foggy view. The stars were slowly disapearing and the sky was turning a light grey/blue color, announcing that the morning would soon come.

_Still empty inside _

_I guess nothing's really changed_

It was in mornings like this where his heart twitched in sorrow. He looked at his lover's sleeping face. How he loved her….

Loved her too much.

Did she know that?

Did she know what she did to him?

_I am still afraid to feel  
Cause I cannot take the pain_

Yet, after all this; after all the shared conversations, the whispered endearments, the private kisses, the passionate nights….

He couldn't help being afraid.

_I am still afraid to feel  
Afraid to lose someone more again_

The woman…this angel of dreams. He could't live without her. The mere thought of that made his heart skip a beat. He lost so much already. He wouldn't bear it if….

_I wish that somehow I could leave my path behind, my fears behind_

How he wished to be able to live each day with her normally. Without fear, without worrying each time that he might loose her. He knew that she hated when he thought such things. He knew she would always comfort him by telling she would always be there. He knew she would always say she was his, but…

Did she knew what she did to him?

_If I could only breathe you in_

He nuzzled his face into her neck, smelling her sweet jasmin scent. Giver her sweet lingering kiss, going up towards her lips, he stopped for a moment; his lips only a breath away from her.

_If I could only breathe you in_

Words weren't enough. Kisses weren't enough. Not even touch was enough….

He needed her. His feelings were beyond reason, he knew that. He knew that what he felt was so intense. He never had felt this way before…

_If I could only breath you in_

Closing the distance between them, he let his lips rest on hers. Not moving them, he stayed there, savoring the moment. He slowly became to nibble her lips, trying not to wake her. God, how he loved her….

_Every drop of you_

He backed away slowly, never taking his eyes from her. She slept soundly. She had smile slightly, as if having a beautiful dream.

_Guess it's time to face the truth  
And admit my past mistakes_

The memories of his past always seem to drift in hus mind when he looked at her in moments like these. She was so innocent, so pure…

Even though she always argued about that, he couldn't help think that. He knew she was no child, ignorant in so many things. No; she was a grown-up woman. Yet, he couldn't help feeling her innocence, her purity, her perfection….

_Come to terms with all that's wrong with me  
And all the things I'll never be_

He knew he was not worthy of her. She deserved so much more. He laid his head on her naked chest, feeling the precious heartbeats. Her life was more important to him than anything else. If she was alive, he was alive. If she was sad, he was sad. If she were dead….

_Why am I afraid to feel _

_Afraid of what is true_

He was afraid. Dammit, he was! This emotion, this feeling….it was too much. He wasn't suppose to love. And yet, here he was, and he couldn't back away. He didn't want to back away…

_Why am I afraid to feel _

_When all I really want is you_

He loved Kaoru and he didn't regret it. Even though his past haunted him, his fears…

He loved her and will love her forever.

_To taste your skin_

He kissed the trail from her chest to her mouth. Savoring her…

_To share your thoughts_

He whispered into her ear words that she never heard. Words of love….

_Would never be enough for me_

And it was still not enough…he needed her so much.

_If I could only breathe you in_

His lips returned to her mouth, worshipping it. Her sweet, sweet lips. He carrass them with his tongue, tasting her inside…everywhere.

_If I could only breathe you in_

How can one love so much? Need so much? If loving like this was insanity, well, then he was the craziest of all.

_If I could only breathe you in_

He kissed her one last time and back away, looking at her. This girl…she was intoxicating. An addiction. He wanted her so much. Yet humans can only love with kisses, hugs, making love. He needed more. If only he could…

_Breath her in_

_Every drop of her…_


End file.
